COMMING SOON!
by xXxTheNinjaxXx
Summary: This is just a 'Little' Review on my new Fanfic i've been planing! Soo READ IT! :D


_"Lucy! You've got to pull yourself togehter! This isn't like you..'' _

_"Listen Erza! I don't need your opinion! I don't need you either.. If you don't like the new me then please-''_

_"Don't you DARE say that to me Lucy!" Erza said with a deathly glare.. But Lucy just glared back with a glare that could beat every single Erza-glare._

_"Leave." Lucy said said slowly._

_''Lucy please just listen to m-" _

_''I said LEAVE.. Erza!" Lucy said Erza's name with disgust _

_"Fine! But don't you dare come to me if you need help!" Erza said and took her leave._

_XoXo_

_"Ahn!~ Loke~" Lucy moaned (A/N *Cough Cough* Well you can guess what they're doing.. he he) '_

_XoXo_

_'_

_'"Why Lucy?" Loke asked _

_"Hmm, I just don't find you interestin anymore.. You can take your leave now" She said with a sly smirk on her lips_

_That's right Lucy's a Douchbag! :O Fucking with every boy she want's.._

XoXo

_"Fine Lucy. You can stay at Fairy hills with me.. But i swear if you do something stupid you're OUT!" Erza said_

_"Thanks Erza.." Lucy said and smirked. Erza just gave her a glare._

_XoXo_

_"Okay, Lucy this is your room, mine is right over there and then there's Natsu and G-" Erza was cutted off by Lucy._

_''Natsu? who's that, is he your toy, Erza?" Lucy asked with a smirk on her lips Erza gave her one more glare._

_''No! Lucy he's one of my childhood idiotic dense friends.." Erza answered. "Oi! Erza i head that and im noot-Ohh Helloo! There Hottie!" A Pink haired hot boy walked up to Erza and Lucy he smirked at Lucy. "Your pretty hot!, ya know that honey?" He asked with a smirk, wich Lucy returned._

_"Yeah, i know i even have fans, everytime i go to the clubs or just out with a friend all the boys are after my Autograph" She said still smirking _

_"Lucy.. They're not your fans, they're your x-toys! And they certainly aren't after your autofraph they're after your HEAD!" Erza hissed at Lucy who just laughed _

_"Just because some people can score! You don't have to be so jealous.." Lucy said with a smile. "Oh, that reminds me i have a meeting with some guy named Jellal Fernandez, hope he's good... In bed!" Lucy said with a sly smirk and walked away. leaving a smirking Natsu who licked his lips hungrily. And an angry Erza Really REALLy angry.. _

_''How dare SHE!" She mumbled "Natsu! Stop looking at her like she's some piece of meat! You can do better than that.. whore'' Erza hissed angrily_

_"What happend between you two Erza you where best friends, weren't you?" Natsu asked causing the red'head to flinch._

_''It's.. something i can't tell you Natsu. Even though me and Lucy aren't friends her secret's will always be safe with me, It's Lucy's secret im the only one she had told it to.. And i have no intention to break my promise.. So ask her yourself" Erza said and walked to her room to take a nice relaxing bath._

_XoXo_

_Lucy slowly opened the door, "Oh, hey Jellal" She smiled sweetly. Lucy and Jellal where just friends and nothing else or they where untill Lucy dumped the guy.. Poor Jellal. But that was because Lucy knew Erza and the blue haired man liked each other soo as you can hear Lucy isn't as cold hearted as you maybe thought._

_"Uhm is Erza here?" He asked while blushing, Yeah thats rigth he's going to confess Yaay! Lucy smiled "Yeah come in she in the bathroom._

_Slowly Jellal walked to the bathroom where he heard Erza singing? yep that's right soo he walked closer to the door so he could hear wich he never should have done.._

_"Im Bakin' Bakin' Bakin'! My Cakie Cakie Cakie!" Then the sound of the toilet could be heard "And It Tasted Soo Good!" Erza finished her little 'poop' song. Jellal walked back to where Lucy where "Uhm, Maybe later.. S-see ya Lucy!" He said Lucy just smiled and winked goodbye "Bye Jelly! See you'' and when she heard the door close she bursted into laughter! "I can'r believe it! HAHAHA! Poor Jelly!'' She laughed_

_XoXo_

_"Im BACK! Erza Natsu?! Im back from Italy.. Helloo" A dark blue haired man without his shirt on stood in the hallway "G-Gray! Is that you?!" He heard someone call his name but it definitly wasn't Erza.. And he was 100% sure that it wasn't Natsu when he turned around his eyes widened and he smiled widely "LUCY!'' He yelled and she ran up and hugged him, he gladly hugged her back. "Why are you here?" He asked while still holding her in his arms, "I live here, silly.. I've missed you so much Gray!" She cried "I've missed you too, Lucy" He said in a happy tone even though he wasn't happy at all right now, Then Lucy noticed the ring on his left hand and her eyes widened "Gray.. what's that?" She asked looking at him his banks where covered by his eyes "Lucy im sorry I-I It just happend.. I fell inlove with another women an-" A slap across his face cutted him off_

_"Well then i don't have to keep this a secret for you.. cause i've been with soo many guys that i've lost count!'' She screamed _

_His eyes went wide so she haven't changed at all since he left. "I see, you haven't changed at all, Lucy'' He said coldly_

_"Why do you even care, you have a fianceé now, right?" She said with a glare and walked to her room.._

_XoXo_

_"LUCE! You have to choose NOW!'' Natsu said _

_"I can't choose between you and Gray Natsu!'' She hissed at him _

_"But YOU HAVE TOO!" Natsu and Gray screamed in unison.._

_"Then i choose..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Okaay! soo that was a little 'Review' on my new Nalu GraLu LoLu JeLu JerZa GaLe Story im paling on..**

**What do you think? Review if you think i should continue my little Evil plan.. An Follow if you want too :D**

**Hope You like my new plan though..**

**Oh And who do you think Lucy will Choose? **

**Well Ja-Ne~!**

**-Ninja~~!**


End file.
